What would you do to save your friends?
by lozzie15
Summary: Nina Martin thought her life was hard. Being the chosen one and nealy getting killed at the hands of the Anubis mystery and Rufus Zeno. But at excatly ten o clock two months after prom, her housemates start to feel poorly... UPDATED 3rd SEPTEMBER.
1. Chapter 1

Wht would you do to save your friends?

hey there :)

So, yesterday i was bored and i had a realy bad toothache. Sooo i thought of a new story :)

So, i hope you enjoy this story.

Summery: Its two months after prom and the Sibuna gang are getting back to normal life. But at exactly 10:00pm Nina Martin will finally realise how much her Anubis housemates mean to her.

Chapter One - Guys?

Nina's POV

I sat in the lounge reading some magaine Amber let me borrow. It was pretty boring but i suppose it stopped me getting bored out of my brains. I looked up from the magine to see my housemates spread out around the lounge doing their own independant thing. Mara was reading. Obviously. Fabain and Jerome were arguing about something to do with Mrs Robison, Alfie and Amber were playing a very heated game of scrabble, Amber was winning and Alfie, despite looking a bit pissed, he was smiling because he looked like her was truely in love with Amber Millington.

I smiled, i looked away from the two cute loverbirds and then caught Fabian's eye. He grinned at me. I smiled back. I dident know a lot of things in life. But what i did know, and i was so very very sure.

I was hopelessly in love with Fabian, james Rutter. And i think he felt the same way about me.

I smiled to myself and then turned back to my magazine, there was an article about ''How to attract a boy's attention''

Intresting. I was about to peak at the girly text when Mick ran into the room panting. He looked bright red and quite ill.

''Jesus, i think im gonna faint!'' he yelled. Then he collapsed on to the couch.

''Mick, You alright mate?'' Fabian questioned Mick, who was stating to go white.

''Its Ten o clock!'' Victor yelled coming into the lounge. But then he caught sight of Mick, who was finding it hard to breathe.

Victor's face paled. Then he looked straight at me.

''Im sorry'' He said quietly. Then he left the room.

What was he talking about?

Then the clock struck ten o clock.

''God, is it hot in here?'' Patricia moaned. I looked at her to see her face had gone white too. She had also started to have trouble with her breathing.

''Guys, i dont feel very well'' Amber mutterd. Then she looked at me. Her face was feverish and her eyes were full of tears. She had gone white too.

''Why's everyone dropping like flys?'' Jerome panted. He had sat down, his face was pale and he was panting. Having problems with his breathing.

''Nina'' Fabian said. He was stood next to me. I hadent even realised. He looked at me.

Oh god.

He looked like the others. His face was pale and he was taking deep breaths trying to keep his breathing undder control.

''Nina, i dont feel right..its like...i feel-'' But then he collapsed on to the couch. His breathing quickend.

What was happening to them?

Suddenly. Mick made a sound as if he was dieing, then his eyes rolled back into the back of his head and he collapsed in a heap.

Mara was next. She looked scared and she couldent say anything because she was too busy keeping her breathing steady. She took one last breath and then collapsed on the floor next to Mick.

Patricia, Jerome and Alfie dropped at the same time. They were standing next to the door and looked realy ill. Their faces were white and their eyes were bloodshot.

Then they were on the floor too. Unconcious. Or worse.

''Fabian...stay with me!'' I pleaded to my friend/possibly boyfriend. He looked at me and his eyes were half shut. His beathing got slower. Then his eyes rolled back and he collapsed at my feet.

''Nina...*PANT*..please..i dont want to die..*PANT*..im too pretty!'' Amber managed to gasp.

I looked my best friend in her eyes. She looked so scared. Her breathing only small gasps now.

Then, her face paled completely and she too collapsed next to Fabian.

They were gone. All my friends were gone.

What happened to them?

I checked each of them. They all had a light pulse and a small heatbeat. Alive. They were still alive..but they were slipping away.

''Nina Martin'' Said a voice.

I turned to see Rufus Zeno at the doorway. His twisted psychotic face. he was smiling.

''You did this!'' I screamed.

''The Anubis God's are not happy with you and your little friends Nina'' Rufus said gently.

''Bring them back!'' I screamed. Tears falling down my cheeks.

''I had nothing to do with this, the Anubis god's have done this...The chosen one..you...destroyed te cup of ankh..and you have the power to bring it back..but only with the power of the cup of osiris and the cup of messah'' He said calmly.

''Why are you here?'' I said coldly.

''I am delivering a message from the god's'' Rufus said.

''And whats the message?'' I yelled, nearly in histerics.

''You have five days or your friends..and all your loved ones will die'' Rufus said simply.

''Gran'' I whisperd.

''All your loved ones are binded together by your power..the power of the chosen one...find the cups' and assemble them...your friends will be brought back...if you dont..you too will perish with your loved ones at the power of the Anubis God's'' Rufus said.

Then, he left. Leaving me with my friends who were dieing. My gran back in America. She was most likely in the same state.

I went over to Fabian, still on the ground. His breathing was getting slower.

'Its my fault'' I sobbed.

I had to find those cup's and fast.

''Nina, Look behind the orange tongues'' A voice whisperd.

''Sarah?'' I said. tears were still falling freely down my cheeks.

''Orange tongues?'' I repeated.

What does that mean?

Okay, so theres te first chapter :)

Please review :)

Lauren xxx

PS. If i dont get any reviews i wont continue the story because i would think nobody's reading it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey!

Thanks so much for the reviews! :) and OMG i got my GCSE results back today! :D

I know the majority of you lot are in America, so if your wondering what GCSE's are they are your overall grades you get when your sixteen to go to college with! :D

Sooo, im in a great mood (to write a pretty deppressing story! :/)

Anyways, Please enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I dont own House of Anubis, but i do own the cup of osiris and mekkah :)

Nina's POV

''Oh god, oh god!'' I mutterd to myself, i was on my knees next to the fireplace and rummaging round inside but i couldent see anything.

''Come on, Please!'' I begged, tears still silently running down my face.

**''Look harder Nina!'' **

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I sighed and sat down, my head in my sweaty palms. I had three days. Three days to save my friends and my gran or they will die!

Then, i felt a burning sensation on my neck. As if i had accidently burnt myself, but this time i dident know what was burning me!

''Ow!'' I squeaked. I felt afraid. Afraid for myself and my friends. When we were looking for the cup of ankh, i had Amber and Patricia and Alfie and..Fabian...

Fresh tears sprung to my eyes and i wiped at them angrily. The point was, i had my friends to help me find and help Sarah. This time im on my own, and this time my friends and loved ones lifes are at risk.

The burning got worse. I reached for my neck but it was bare where my necklace used to be. But my neck was still burning, as if the necklace was still around my neck.

''I hate it, why do i have to be the chosen one!'' I yell at nobody in paticular.

But something catches my eye, across the room where Fabian lay, my necklace was around his neck...

How had that gotten there?

I remember putting my necklace in a safe box and under my head from the reach of Alfie and jerome, but somehow my necklace was around Fabian's neck and it was glowing a bright pink.

I jumped up, and felt dizzy. I caught hold of myself and ran over to where Fabian Rutter lay.

''Fabes'' I murmerd. His face was pale and his lips were white and cold, his breathing was shallow and he only just had a heartbeat.

The necklace was growing brighter now i was near it. But how had it got on Fabian's neck?

I reached out a shaky hand and went to take the necklace from Fabian's neck, except when i tried, my hand bounced back and it felt as if i had just recieved an electric shock right down my arm.

I tried again, the same thing happened. The necklace glowed even brighter now, painfully blinding me. I shaded my eyes and tried again.

But the necklace was literally glued to Fabian's neck. I had to get it of him, what if it hurt him!

I took a deep breath, then i reached out and touched the necklace. This time my hand dident bounce back, but i did recieve an electric shock. Even worse then before, but for some reason if felt nice and...and powerfull.

Realising, that the necklace was starting to smoke, i tried to take my hand of it. But my hand stayed glued to it.

Oh no.

''Let me go!'' I shouted at nothing, well actually i was yelling at the house.

''Nina, Keep your hand around the necklace'' Sarah's voice whisperd.

''I cant...it hurts!'' I yelled in pain. And i was more worried for Fabian, he was starting to look like he was sunburnt on his neck, and only his neck.

''Nina, you must consume the power if you want to save them!'' Sarah said despratly.

''Sarah, Where are the cups...Where are they?'' I screamed. I couldent help it, the necklace was giving me third degree burns, my friends were dieing and Fabian was starting to look like he had been out in the sun too long.

''Your power and the necklace will guide you'' Sarah whisperd.

I was crying now, the pain was numbing my body and couldent even scream.

I made a strange gurgling noise, then i was flung back from the necklace and i hit the couch, my hand and arms still burning.

Then, i felt the necklace on my neck this time. I stood up shakily. And before i knew it there was a small stream of light, possibly a path leading me out of the lounge.

Where were Trudy and Victor?

Then i heard a voice.

''Nina?''

Hello! ;)

Sorry its short and i promise the next chapter will be longer ;)

Please review ;D

And, guess who said ''Nina?''

lauren xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nina's POV

''Nina?''

I turned to see Alfie Lewis, standing there looking pretty confused and Red, but he was concious...

''Alfie, How can you-'' I managed to choke out, my necklace had gone icy cold now.

''Okay, i have no idea what happened but-'' Alfie tried to say, but then i shushed him and i swear i saw a lightbulb going off in my head.

''You...When Rufus drank the elixer...you were supposed to die'' I said calmy.

Alfie nodded. ''Yeah, but Fabian swapped the real elixer for a dummy one..which means-'' I nearly shouted.

''The Anubis God's are confused, they want to kill all your loved ones right? But what if they think im already dead?'' Alfie shouted.

I nodded, trying to take everything in. Alfie was okay and i had somebody to help me.

''But..How come i collapsed with the other's?'' Alfie said, his face scrunching up in even more confusion.

''I..i dont know..lets just be relieved your okay'' I said, then i tried a small smile at him. He gave me a sad smiled too.

I honestly had no idea how Alfie was okay and standing right infront of me, Fabian still on the floor...dieing.

Then, Trudy walked in looking confused.

''Shouldent you kids be in bed?'' She said smiling, but folding her arms.

''Erm, Yeah..but we... are...erm...playing...sleeping lions!'' I shouted enthusiastically.

Alfie gave me a ''What!'' Look.

''Go along with it'' I hissed.

Alfie put on a huge fake smile. ''Yeah, and erm...Fabian's winning so far..haha...oi rutter..wake up!'' He said uneasily.

Trudy smiled. ''Just make sure your in bed when Victor gets back''

''Where is he?'' I said.

Trudy dident answer. She walked out, muttering to herself..or maybe she was singing..i couldent realy tell...

''So, What do we do?'' Alfie said quietly, he was trying to avoid looking at the other's on the floor, but it was a pretty hard sight to ignore.

I sighed, i supposed this was the perfect time to bond with Alfie. I mean we havent exactly been best friends have we?

I took a deep breath, then i filled him in on the plan, what we were going to do, and why Fabian's neck was bright Red..

One Hour Later****

Alfie's POV

Me and Nina..woah that sounds weird. Anyway, Me and Nina left the other's in the lounge and then we proceeded to the attic, well..that was where Nina's freaky glowy necklace was leading us..Oh yeah and the path of light. My life is screwed up.

Nina had told me about what had happened involving Fabian and her ''Anubis'' necklace. personally, i thought it was pretty weird why her necklace was randomly glued to Fabian's neck...and was apparently blinding her with its creepy glowing light.

But, what i dident understand was: Why is it that the necklace goes all weird and starts burning both Nina and unconcious Fabian..and then five minuets later, i make a miraculous recovery?

I know i should be happy that im not dieing anymore..But i cant help thinking that maybe Fabian's got something to do this..i dunno something in his blood or...Yeah im proberly crazy...

''Alfie, Get over here!'' Nina hissed from the top of ther stairs. I sighed, then i tip toed up the stairs and joined where Nina was at the door to the attic.

God, i hope trixy is okay, and Ambs..and jerome..and Fabian...and Mara..and i suppose i hope meat head's okay too...

''Nina, What is it?'' I whisper.

Then, i see that the path of light has changed, we followed it back to the lounge where it stopped...Right where Fabian lay.

''Okay, I bet Rutter's got something to do with this'' I blurted.

Nina sighed. ''I suppose..but..What?'' She said quietly.

''Its in the heart Nina'' Sarah's voice whisperd.

I gasped, then i looked at Alfie. He looked confused.

''Nina..Are you hearing voices again?'' He said.

''Sarah's...She said that the first cup is in the heart'' I said shakily.

I knew what Alfie was thinking. And i was thinking it too.

But how can an egyption treasure be in Fabain's heart?

''Nina!'' Alfie screamed.

I looked behind me, then i screamed in fright.

''No...Way!'' I yelled in terror.

Right, theres the third chappie :)

Please review :D

Lauren xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*The Other Side*

Anubis looked at Osiris and sighed, his dog like snout twitching in annoyance.

''Tell me again, Osiris...Why you gave the boy the cup of Osiris?'' He asked, his facial features looked annoyed.

''Anubis, i have told you at least four times..I did not do no such thing!'' Osiris thundered.

Anubis sighed again, ''Well, Remove the gift, Nina Martin and her so called ''Sibuna Club'' must pay the concequences for playing with life and death and of course..angering the God's of the underworld!'' He said calmly.

Osiris nodded. ''As you wish...But the boy will no longer be under your deadly spell..he will awaken like the boy Alfie Lewis we THOUGHT was dead''

''Alfie Lewis died, Rufus Zeno drank his life'' Anubis said sternly.

''No, you dont understand-'' Osiris yelled.

''Enough, You will make sure none of the young adolesents survive..if you fail..i will make sure the evil devil's of the underworld will burn your heart and eat it up for supper!'' Anubis shouted.

Osiris nodded. ''As you wish my lord''

Nina's POV

I watched in horror, the entire lounge was glowing bright pink.

''Whats-Oh my god..Nina..Whats happening!'' Alfie yelled in terror.

''I dont know Alfie!'' I screamed.

''Nina, We have to get out of here!'' Alfie yelled, he was freaking out and so was i. My chances of finding the two cup's were turning to be unlikely.

''We..have to get them out of here!'' I screamed. Alfie looked at me like i was crazy.

''Nina, the lounge is pratically the apocolypse inside and you want to go back and get them out?'' He yelled.

''Nina, Anubis has removed-'' Sarah tried to say but then she was cut off.

''Sarah?...oh god..Sarah!'' I yelled.

''We have to find the cups...NOW!'' I yelled.

Then, i heard coughing. As if somebody was trying to hack a lung up.

Both me and Alfie span round to see Fabian Rutter, he was in his knees and his face was bright Red. And he was coughing his guts up.

''Nina, your time is running out!'' Sarah yelled.

''Dont you think i know that Sarah!'' I yelled.

Alfie ran over to Fabian and started whacking him repeatedly on the back and chest.

''Come on Fabian...cough it up!'' Alfie shouted. The bright pink light was starting to burn my skin.

I ran over and helped Alfie help up a staggering Fabian.

''Cough the cup of Osiris up Rutter!'' Alfie shouted.

'''Cough the cup of what up?'' Fabian splutterd.

''We have to get out now!'' I yelled, then i linked my arm in both Alfie and Fabian's arms and dragged them towards the door, Alfie yelling and Fabian coughing/spluttering/girly screaming.

''Fabian, cough the cup up...you have to do it or the others will die!'' Alfie shouted. I felt like slapping him in the face.

Fabian coughed up some blood and he moaned and started coughing again. He was trying to get words out. His face still bright Red.

''Alfie...Nina...whats happend to the others...*COUGH*''

''Just keep coughing Fabian!'' Alfie yelled. The three of us staggerd out of the lounge, arm in arms and collapsed in a crumpled heap, Fabian still coughing his guts up.

The door slammed shut, sealed with am eerie pink glow.

What if there was something inside him?

''You want me to cough up a cup?'' Fabian splutterd. Blood was dribbling down his mouth and chin. If he dident stop coughing, he could do serious damage.

Suddenly, a huge plume of purple smoke flew out in a dazzling colourfull glittery light out of Fabian's mouth. the three of us, including Fabian who was still coughing quite dangerously, stared at the strange smokey stuff which Fabain had coughed up.

''Im guessing thats our clue'' Alfie mutterd.

Fabian, inbetween huge coughs, managed to gasp, ''Did i just cough that up?''

I nodded. But something else was on my mind.

What if Fabian dident stop coughing?

''Nina!'' Alfie yelled urgently.

There's chapter four :)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)

Please review telling me what you think of the story :)

BTW: Fabian no longer has the cup of Osiris in him (yeah i have no idea why i thought of that either! :D)

The creepy smoke stuff is just after affects :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nina's POV

Me,Fabian and Alfie sat, our backs against the door to the lounge which had been sealed shut with..some sort of creepy, burning pink light which had nearly burnt me and Alfie to death.

''So, What now Nina?'' Alfie said. He looked tired and scared. I couldent blame him. If we havent got the cup of Osiris- which used to be inside Fabian's heart, Patricia, Amber, Jerome, Mick and Mara were going to die. And so was my gran.

Fabian, dident look much better. He moaned from time to time and coughed up more of that pink smoke, and some blood, but apart from that he looked okay..ish. Well at least he wasent coughing his guts up now.

'So, i had an egyption treasure in my heart?'' Fabian whisperd. He hadent got his proper voice back yet. So all he could do was whisper.

''Yes'' I said quietly. ''And we have to get those cup's before the others...die''

I had told Fabian what had happened. From the very first minuets of when the nightmare started, when all my housemates just collapsed, to my glowing necklace on his neck...Then the glittery light path- which was still lingering in the air...pointing to my destination where either a clue, or the actual cup of Osiris was.

Finally, i had told him about Alfie's suprise recovery- and then his. But that was because for some strange reason, Anubis had removed the cup from Fabian's heart...was there an actual cup in his heart? I doubt it. Most likely it was just the esscense of the cup in Fabian's heart.

I got up, the boys followed suite. Alfie took a deep breath, Fabian just sighed and folded his arms.

''Okay, so where is this...erm...cup?'' Fabian whisperd.

Both me and Alfie pointed to the path of light, it lead out of the room now and up the stairs.

The three of us followed and it and ended up in the pitch black attic.

''Where it all began'' Fabian said quietly. But his voice souned icy cold. He dident sound like the normal Fabian at all.

''Fabian, Are you okay?'' I asked him.

He turned to me. He looked angry and sad. But most of all he looked tired. Tired of all this.

''We caused this Nina...we decided to make a bloody scooby gang to find an ancient treasure which nearly killed me and Alfie- and is proberly going to kill the other's down stairs!'' He hissed coldly.

''I know..im sorry-its all my fault'' I said quietly. A single tear slid down my cold cheek. He was right. Everything went wrong when i came here. I should of just stayed at home.

''Yes, Nina..it is all your fault'' Fabian said quietly. But his voice sounded heavy. Like he was crying.

''Guys, Would you just stop bickering and help me find the cup?'' Alfie hissed, he was currently shining a torch he had found in an old box of Victor's.

I turned away from Fabian. I will not cry. I said to myself over and over again. But i couldent hold back the tears.

I went into the furthest corner and sat an old wooden chair. I put my head in my hands and bawled my eyes out.

It was true. Fabian hated me, for what i had caused...my stupid curiosity had put us all in deadly danger.

I sighed, took a deep breath and wiped at my eyes to stop myself from crying even more. I got up of the chair and shone my torch around the corner.

Then, something caught my eye on the wall. I walked closer, still trying to keep my sobs under control, and peered at the strange symbol on the wall.

''Oh'' I said quietly. I remembered my first nights here. When patricia had hated me- She and Alfie and Jerome had decided to give me a lovley warm welcome, by telling me to go into the forbidden attic and retrieve something.

I remembered being so very scared. walking round in the darkness...and finding...

I shone my torch at the strange symbol in the wall again. Of course. It was how i got through those walls..with my necklace...and then i found that painting..of Sarah.

My necklace had glowed and i had used my necklace to open a secret passage through the walls. I could use it now.

I looked down to see my necklace glowing a deep scarlet Red. ''Guys!'' I whisperd.

Fabian and Alfie ran over and looked at me. In the torchligt their faces looked confused ad scared.

''What is it?'' Fabian asked. I felt my heart skip a beat. His voice was much colder than normal. Even the warm glow in his eyes and the sweet smile had completely dissapeard from his face. And what was left behind was a frown and tired eyes.

''Its...a...secret passage..i can open it with my necklace'' I said.

''Nice going Neens!'' Alfie exclaimed. But he dident smile. He just nodded to me- a gesture to use my glowing necklace to open the passage.

I lifted my glowing necklace of my neck- this time it wasent glued to my skin, like last time. Then i lay the necklace on the wall, my hands supporting it, so it dident fall.

The passage dident open. Instead te necklace glowed brighter and fiercer.

''Nina, it hasent opened any passage's'' Alfie said urgently. He was frowing now.

''It..it happend last time!'' I protested.

Fabian sighed. Then he took the necklace from my hands and then he did the same thing which i had done, to try and open the secret passage.

Suddenly, There was a loud creak and groan, then the walls slided across to reveal the secret passage.

''Rutter, How the heck did you do that?'' Alfie questioned Fabian frowning.

''I...i dont know...i just sort of...got a feeling'' Fabian said quietly. Then he looked at me. Right in the eyes. ''The same feeling you got Nina''

I dident understand. How had Fabian opened the passageway with my necklace..And why had the cup of Osiris been in his heart. Also, Why did my necklace glow when it was round Fabian's neck- back when he was unconcious in the lounge?

''I bet you've got some sort of- connection to the cup of Osiris'' I said to Fabian.

He frowned. ''Doubt it...i just had a feeling okay?''

But then he did something which suprised me. He grabbed me and pulled me close, into a bear hug. I could smell the aftershave which was begining to smell stale. He felt warm and cosy. I wrapped my arms round him. I was safe...and he dident hate me and think it was all my fault.

''Im sorry Nina'' He breathed into my hair. Then he pulled back and i swear i saw the sweet warm glow back in his eyes.

''Dont be...We are going to sort this out'' I said trying to smile.

He smiled. A real genuine smile.

Then, i took my necklace off and proceeded to put it round Fabian's neck.

The pendant glowed a warm Red glow as soon as it hit his neck. Fabian smiled. ''Am i the new chosen one?'' He said, i thought he was going to laugh...but he almost looked sad.

I sighed. ''I dont know..but for some reason..you have some sort of connection to the cup of Osiris and so far..you alone have lead us to it''

''Erm guys...i dont mean to break up Fabian and Nina cuddle time..but i think we've got company!'' Alfie yelled urgently.

Both me and Fabian turned to see a...dog..no wait it wasent a dog...it couldent be..it looked like...

No...it couldent be...

Shiver's flew down my spine. My heart started thudding. Alfie and Fabian just stared.

''I am Anubis...and you cannot get your hands on the cup of Osiris...Osiris foolishly planted the essencse of finding the cup in Fabian Rutter's heart..but you children must play the concequences'' Her roared.

Of course...Thats why Fabian knew how to find the cup of Osiris and how the necklace seemd to be very powefull on his neck.

''Err..Run?'' Alfie suggested fearfully.

Fabian nodded and i we joint hands.

''Run!''

Hi! :)

Thanks for the reviews :D

And i hope your enjoying the story :)

Please review :) xxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hiya! :D Okay, so im litsening to ''Raise your glass- by Pink'' So im in a good mood :) and im in a typing mood! :D haha im such a freak lolz :/

Nina's POV

''Run..Just keep running!'' I screamed. Okay, so to recap me, Fabian and Alfie were running for our lifes from an Egyption God. No. It wasent Jerome in a mask and his dressing gown, Loo roll trailing from his foot like last time, it was a real Egyption God. Anubis. Trust me, i knew it was Anubis, Well, he had a dog shaped face and snout. And yeah, i had been living in mental, crazy and just to admit it...quite amazing Anubis house for a long time now.

Okay, so our friends and housemates were unconcious in the living room and sealed in by a Red creepy light which Fabian had coughed up. Okay, its pretty hard to explain. Anyway, if we dont fidn the cup of Osiris, for some reason Fabian is linked to it, and the cup of Mekka..Yep you guessed it..we will die.

''Human fools...dont bother running..i will catch you!'' Anubis yelled from behind us.

''He's gaining on us!'' Fabian shouted. His hands were entwined with mine, and i sort of thought it was sweet.

''Down the stairs..Hurry!'' Alfie shouted. He skidded down the stairs, nearly landing on his head.

Me and Fabian ran after him, I squealed and tripped over soemthing, it was lieing in the hallway.

A body. Trudy. She was on the floor, her face was white and she was cold. Deathly cold.

''We are running out of time...we have to find the cup's before dog face finds us!'' Alfie yelled urgently.

''Trudy..she's dead!'' Fabian confirmed. His face was white, and i was pretty sure he was crying. A tear slid down his cheek, followed by another...and another.

I knelt next to him. I could hear Anubis roaring, coming down the stairs at lightening speed.

''Fabian...im so sorry, we can mourn her later...we have to find the cup's before the other's die too!'' I shouted reassuringly at him, i tried to keep my voice steady, but it was hard when an Egyption God was after you trying to kill you.

Fabian stood up. He wiped his eyes and nodded. Then the necklace round his neck glowed a creepy blue colour.

''Its never glown blue before..'' Alfie mutterd. He was frowing and staring at the eerie blue necklace.

Fabian looked like he was in a trance, staring into space.

''Fabian?'' I said urgently.

''The cup...orange flames..'' He murmerd. Then he looked at me. ''Nina, the fireplace'' He said in his normal voice.

Of course. Sarah had said that earlier...she had said something about orange flames...

''One problem!'' Alfie shouted. Me and Fabian turned to look at him.

''The fireplace is in the living room...the living room has been-'' Alfie started to mime bizzare hand movements...none of them looked the living room being locked shut by an eerie pink light.

''There has to be some way to get in there!'' I said.

**''Nina, the only way for entrance into the eternaty locked room of death is for one of you to make a sacrifice'' **

''Sarah?'' I whispered.

''Nina, What did she say?'' Alfie and Fabian said in unison. They both looked worried.

''Sarah said that the only way we can get into the living room...is to sacrifice one of us'' I said solomnly.

''She said the room is eternety locked'' I added.

''Ive read about them..Eternety locks are doors which can be sealed with time by God's...the only way to break the lock...is a bodily sacrifice'' Fabian said grimly.

'Where's Anubis?'' he added urgently.

''What about Trudy?'' Alfie suddenly said. Both of us looked at him, our expressions masks of confusion.

''What about her?'' Fabian questioned.

''Well, if Trudy's dead...or dieing..then we could sacrifice her right?'' Alfie said, he was frowning and you could tell he was trying his hardest to keep his breathing under control.

Fabina turned to me. ''Can we do that?'' He pratically whisperd. He was shaking.

I shook my head. ''No. I dont even think Trudy's dead...just like the other's...she's a loved one..'' I said firmly.

''But you felt her..she was cold'' Fabian protested.

''So were Amber and Mara..but you dident announce them dead...Fabian,Trudy is not dead...and the faster we stop messing round, find the cups, and bring our friends back...the better!'' I snapped at him.

Fabian looked angry. But mostly sad. He sighed heavily and wrenched the necklace from his neck.

''Im obviously not importent...your importent Nina..and you have to focus and stop yelling at me and Alfie!'' Fabian yelled.

But, as soon as the necklace hit the floor, where Fabian had flung it, it smashed into small delicate pieces and at exactly the same time, both Alfie and Fabian collapsed.

''No!'' I screamed.

Too late. The necklace was smashed and i was on my own again.

''This cant be happening...this cant be happening..this cant be happening!'' I screamed in my head.

Then i heard a creak. I sat up and turned to see that the door which was once locked with an eternety lock, was open ajar and the same scence which i had left yesterday was still there.

Alfie and Fabian must of been the sacrifices. They were now back to there original state. Cold and white as sheep.

Jerome and Mara were on the floor, their bodies entwined, Jerome's head rested on Mara's stomach.

Amber and Mick were together too. Mick's huge hands in Amber's face. All of there faces were still white as sheep and they were still cold. Cold as death.

Crying, i dragged Alfie, Fabian and Trudy into the living room and layed them to rest next to the others.

It was just me. Alone. Alone and scared..So scared.

I gatherd up my strength and ran over to the empty fireplace. It was litterd with coal and soot.

I rummaged despratly round the fireplace for anything..any clues...or..even the cup of Osiris itself.

Nothing. Just soot and one of Amber's charred magazines.

''Help me Sarah!'' I shouted, tears streaming down my face. I was back to square one.

''**Nina, i said behind orange flames..use the moonlight to guide you to the cup of Osiris...you are getting warmer'' **

''What's that supposed to mean?'' I screamed. I was angry and sad. I had yelled at Fabian...now him and the other's were dieing and i couldent save them unless Sarah gave me riddles which made sense!

''Outside..moonlight..of course!'' I yelled. Sarah was telling me that the cup of Osiris was outside. But i could only find it with moonlight.

I ran back into the hall and gatherd all the small delicate pieces of my necklace.

I put them in my jacket pocket and ran back into the living room to get my coat.

As i got my coat, i heard this gasp for breath and then a scream followed by a yell.

''Impossible'' I murmerd.

''Amber?'' I choked.

This is getting way too weird...why are my friends coming back...only to collapse again?

Hello :)

Please review :D

And, i hope your enjoying the fic :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amber's POV

Eurgh. My head's killing me, im sure i collapsed or something, i must of wacked my head on something. Anyway, Nina was looking at me like i had just grown two more heads.

''Nina, What happened, Whats wrong..What is it?'' I said. I was scared. My housemates and friends were on the floor unmoving.

''Is this like...Sleeping lions or something?...Oi Rutter, Wake up!'' I yelled. Then i shoved him in the side with my shoe.

He dident move. Oh god. From the look or horror/anger on Nina's face, something was wrong. very wrong.

''Oh my god..Amber!'' Nina squealed/cried, she ran over to me and literally leapt on to me, giving me a huge hug. She was bawling her eyes out. Her tears were starting to soak through my silk top.

She was crying, and shouting things which dident make any sense at all.

''Amber, Oh god...''

''Your alive, i never thought i would see you...''

Anubis...he's..we have to get out of-''

''Fabian and Alfie...i think they are de-''

''My necklace is smashed...i have to find the cup of-''

Then, i did the only thing i could to stop her from hyperventalating, or worse. Have a heart attack. Tears were streaming down her white cheeks, she was still yelling out thing which dident make sense. I was scared now.

What did she mean Fabian and Alfie were dead? And what was wrong with , Patricia and Alfie?

They all lay motionless on the floor.

I slapped Nina across the face. Hard. I had to. If she hadent of stopped screaming and yelling, and shaking and sweating she would start hyperventalating..and then she would get worse and worse untill she had a stroke, or a heart attack.

Nina drew back, she had gone deathly quiet and her cheek had gone slightly Red and swollen.

''Nina, im sorry..im scared..whats happened...why is everyone on the floor..Where are Victor and Trudy..and-''

Then, i saw what looked like Mr Winkler in that..awfull dog-like mask.

Nina's eyes widened, she looked at me right in the eyes and went still.

''Nina..Who..who's that?'' I whispered. I swear i wanted to run out screaming, but my feet were glued to the floor.

It was such a horrific sight. It was a figure, a normal human figure..but it had the head of a dog..and a snout. The thing stood in the doorway was grinning, showing all hs teeth. Sharp teeth.

Then, with a sudden shiver down my spine, my heart started thumping through my chest. It clicked. Anubis. the Egyption God, Anubis was stood in the doorway of Anubis house. Ironic.

Could Anubis be connected to why the other's and Trudy were on the floor?

My mind was racing, thinking of possible theory's. But my heart was telling me to run, my body itself was shaking, my feet were paralysed. Just staring at him made me want to throw up.

''What..Why are you here?'' I said shakily.

Anubis laughed, then he looked me straight in the eyes.

''Amber Millington, i am here to forfill the God's of the underworld's wish..to kill the young people of Anubis house..painfully.''

''Amber...Run!'' Nina screamed.

I ran. Somehow my feet magically unglued themselves from the floor, and i ran for my life after Nina.

Nina's POV

Me and Amber ran through the front door into the dark, cold and slightly clammy night.

''Okay, What the f-'' Amber started. Then she blushed and grabbed me by my hand, steering me forwards to a stop infront of me.

''Amber...Language!'' I blurted out.

''Nina, Whats going one...Please tell me, i cant take all of this in!'' She cried, i swear i saw a lone tear slide down her cheek.

I breathed heavily. ''Garden...the cup..its in the bottom of the garden!'' I weezed.

Amber looked confused.

I grabbed her hand, then dragged her down the concrete path, leading us to the huge Anubis garden.

When we reached the garden, Amber crouched, clutching her chest breathing heavily. ''Is...Anubis following us?'' She choked out.

No. But i had no idea where he was.

**Underneath the earth, bathing in soil, lies the cup of Osiris'' **

Sarah. Sarah was talking to me. And i knew what she meant. She was telling me that the cup of Osiris was buried underground, right under our feet.

I knelt down, Amber knelt down too. Staring at the ground, as if she wanted to be swollowed up into a huge hole.

I had told her everything i knew. And she hadent took it like i thought she would. She had gone pale shade of green, she had screamed few times, and then went quiet.

Now, she kept repeating ''They are gonna die...Oh my god...Fabian and Mara..Mick and Alfie...jerome...''

She repeated there names enough times for it to be turned into some sort of naming song.

I couldent stand it.

''Amber, Just shut up!'' I yelled at her.

Amber shut up. Then she started digging at the ground with her fingernails.

I sighed, tried to push Fabian's image out of my head, and then i started to dig through the earth with my bare hands.

Then i heard a sharp clang, as if my dirty hands had just caught something metal.

The cup. Oh god.

''Nina, Nina!'' I heard a fammiliar scream.

I fell backwards, my head hit a sharp rock and i did a forward roll back to my orginal position...

To be face to face with Anubis, in his grasp was...

Okay, so maybe that chapter was pretty crap ;/

lol i couldent realy concentrate, i was watching the Bratz movee (Nina played Yasmin) Yeah, im sixteen so what :D hahaha

Sooo, Please review :)

Lauren xxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Nina's POV

Fabian. Fabian was in Anubis's grasp. His head faced the ground, and Anubis yanked his head back up. But his eyes were closed. Fabian was still unconcious like the others.

''Get off him!'' I demanded weakly, my hands still held the beautifull Cup of Osiris. It was fully gold, surrounded by rubies and emeralds.

''Destroy the cup, your destiny is to die...No matter what you do..your going to die!'' Anubis yelled at me and Amber.

''Destroy the cup, or i twist Fabian James, Rutter's head off his body and make his heart bleed freely!'' Anubis continued, his eyes were black. Pure evil.

''Do it!'' I blurted out, i had no idea why i had just shouted that, but it confused the God. He gave me a strange look.

Of course. Confusion.

I grabbed Amber's hand which was cold. Really cold. Then i took of running, dragging Amber behind me, the cup of Osiris safely tucked in the grey satchel i had brought along.

''The cup of Mekkah-'' I shouted breathlessly, while me and Amber ran back into the house, locked the doors and collapsed in the hall.

''Wait...The cup of Mekkah?'' Amber suddenly said, her eyes flashed with a suprised expression.

''My dad...in his study theres a sort of...glass case...last year uncle, he brought home a silver cup from his exebition. He called it the cup of Mekka...he stored it in my dad's glass case...but week later he just dropped dead''

I stared at Amber. ''You mean the cup of Mekka's cursed?'' I questioned Amber.

''Only in the wrong hands-'' Amber started. But then she gasped and screamed, she leapt up and looked at me. Her eyes were glowing with fear.

''Fabian..Anubis...still has him!'' She screamed.

My heart started thudding. Oh no. Fabian...he was still in the garden, or worse..

''We have to go get him!'' Amber cried, she leapt up too.

We unlocked the door and ran back into the garden. It was dark so i couldent see a thing.

''Oh god, Where is he!'' Amber squealed.

Then, i saw a pale hand, followed by a dark chekkerd shirt. Fabian. He was on the ground, still unconcious.

**He's slipping away Nina, So are the other's...The cup of Mekka is surrounded by glass...you must hurry!''**

I had to do this. I had to find the cup of Mekkah. In Amber's dad's study.

''Amber, Where's your house?'' I asked her.

''Its near...erm...its...well...erm...err...'' Amber drawled.

She got her mobile out of her jeans pocket, dialled a number and pressed the phone to her ear.

''Cameron...Yeah..i erm..need a lift home..'' She said.

''Yes, i have permission...Five minuets outside Anubis house gates..right...bye..''

Amber put her mobile back in her pocket and looked at me, then Fabian on the ground.

''We can't just leave him out here'' She said.

''Your right, we can't..grab his legs and we can take him back into the house'' I said.

**No, He cannot be moved. Nina, you have to find the cup NOW!''**

''Im moving him wether you like it or not!'' I yelled at the sky.

**No, if you touch him...he dies...Nina, time is running out...you have less then one hour left!''**

I looked at Fabian helplessly. If he was here, and there was somebody else dieing at my feet. He would hug me and tell me the right thing to do.

I had to save him, and Mara and jerome. Mick and Alfie.

''Nina, Cameron's here!'' Amber yelled, she had ran down the path, reached Cameron's car and climbed in.

I knelt down next to Fabian, and gave him one tender kiss on his cold, dry lips. It was like kissing a corpse.

I laughed half heartedly. I wonder if true loves kiss will bring Fabian back, but that was just in fairy tales..wasent it?

Then, i left him. in the dark cold night, i ran down the path, reached the taxi and climbed in next to Amber.

''Girls, its two in the morning..why on earth do you want to go to Mr Millington' mansion?'' Cameron asked, he ajusted the wing mirror, then started up the car.

''I..need to get something..now step on it!'' Amber shouted.

Cameron stamped on the foot pedal and sent the car veering off down the road.

It only took a few minuets, finally we were outside Amber's house...stood on the doorstep.

''Ill distract dad..You go into his study and get the cup!'' Amber shouted urgently.

''Okay'' I said simply.

Amber's farther's study was small and only had a desk, a laptop and a huge glass case which held the cup of Mekkah.

I stood infront of it. Starting ernestly at the beautifull artifact. How could something this precious and old be cursed?

Of course. It was part of the treasure which had been stolen from Tutankahmun's tomb. Just like the cup of Ankh and the cup of Osiris.

I couldent find the key to the glass case, so..being in a hurry i grabbed something metal and heavy, then i threw it at the glass, the glass splinterd and then crumbled from around the case, revealing the cup in its true glory, right infront of my eyes.

I took it, then put it in my satchel along with the cup of Osiris.

I ran back downstairs to meet Amber in the hall. Amber looked at me hopefully. ''Have you got it?'' She asked.

I nodded. My heart was thundering now, i swear it was about o fly out of my chest.

''Okay, my dad's away on a buisness trip..but the maids upstairs in bed..we have to get out of here and back home'' Amber said.

We got back into the taxi, Cameron asked us if we got what we wanted and i nodded, i could barely hold in the emotion which wa weighing my heart down.

**Nina, You must put the cups together, using the alighnment of the stars, Mehnus and Laylus'' **

What?

What was Sarah on about, i had the cups...but she was on about putting the cup's together using stars?

I looked out of the window, into the sky despratly. There were too lone star's in the sky above me. They must be Mehnus and laylus..but how the hell was i supposed to use them to put the cup's together?

The taxi stopped outside Anubis house, me and Amber leapt out and ran back up the path and into the house itself, locking the door.

''Amber hold these'' I said to Amber, i gave her all three cup's.

''Nina, i thought you destroyed the cup of Ankh'' Amber said.

''No, i put it somewhere safe..buried underneath the stairs''

**Nina, go into the living room with the three cup's and repeat: Diablos Merne''**

I knew what that meant. It was a very old saying, and it meant an apology to the God's.

I ran into the living room, Amber held the three cup's and i repeatedly shouted, ''Diablos Merne!''

Nothing happened. No gasps for breath, no yelling and sitting up. Nothing. My friends stayed on the floor.

''Its not working!'' I yelled, tears were now streaming down my face yet again.

''**Use the star's Nina, dont give up...you must keep your friend's hearts beating!''**

''How do i use the stars!'' I found myself screaming at nothing. Sarah was talking to me in my head, Amber looked confused.

**''Twinkle twinkle...little star-'' **

Of course. The answer has been at the back of my head, and now i knew what to do.

**Nina, they have minuets left!''**

I ran over to the window, opened it and was blew back by an unknown force.

No. Anubis..he was going to try and stop me.

''Amber, Give me the cup's!'' I screamed against the whipping wind.

I turned to see Amber, unconcious on the floor, the three cup's were on the floor next to her.

''No!'' I cried.

I grabbed the three cup's held on to them for dear life and repeatedly yelled, ''Diablos Merne...Diablos Merne..Im sorry!''

''The God's do not accept your apology..now you must die and forfull your destiny!'' Anubis yelled, he had materialised out of nowhere.

Suddenly, i was blinded by a bright light, it filled the room and then was gone in a heartbeat.

**Nina, the curse has been lifted from your friends..but you must still-**

Jerome sat up, he looked around confused, then his eyes set on me. ''Nina, oh crap, did i nod off?'' He asked me.

''Jerome!'' I screamed, i ran over and gave him a massive hug, he laughed and patted me on the back.

Amber, Mara,Mick and Trudy sat up too. They were muttering to tbemselves and looking at eachother, all clearly very confused.

''Nina, Have you been crying?'' Mara asked me. She was sat next to Mick who had somehow managed to retrieve some food, and he was devouring it hungrily.

''Erm..Yeah..you lot all nodded off...and i watched Marley and Me on my own..its such a sad film!'' I shouted, way to enthusiasticly.

Mara smiled. ''Okay'' She said, Then she left Mick, and went over to see Jerome, who was in the kitchen with Alfie, eating..well it wasent realy a suprise.

My eyes met with Patricia. She mouthed something at me, i nodded and mouthed back, ''Sibuna meeting..in a bit''

Patricia nodded, then i ran out of the house, and into the garden to see Fabian, alive, he wa sat cross legged on the ground, scratching his head and looking scared and confused.

I joined him, he looked at me and smiled. ''Nina, im sorry i yelled at you..and im sorry i ruined your necklace'' He added.

I smiled, then i gave him a hug.

**Anubis, he's still out there...Nina, he still wants to kill you and your friends...he hasent forgiven you-**

Me and Fabian looked up in shock to see the sky had turned Red. Blood Red.

''Nina-'' Fabian pratically squeaked in fear.

I nodded in confirmation. ''Anubis''

Okay, so i worked realy hard on this chapter so i would realy appreciate it if you reviewed :D

Lauren xxx


End file.
